1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector with contact modules.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,890,220 discloses a receptacle connector having an insulative body, a plurality of rows electrical contacts inserted therein, and a spacer mounted on the insulative housing for retaining solder tails of the contacts. True positions of the electrical contacts are ensured by the spacer and the fits between the contacts and the insulative housing. Nowadays, more and more electrical connectors have standard mating ports for engaging with standard plugs manufacturing by different companies. Sometimes, there is a need to increase the overall lengthwise dimension of the electrical connector due to the requirements of the environment where the electrical connector mounted on. Since the dimension of the electrical contacts increased, the true positions of the electrical contacts will be inaccurate if only depend the spacer and the fits of the electrical contacts and the insulative housing.
A Digital Visual Interface (DVI) connector as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,486 comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contact modules fixed to the insulative housing in a mating direction thereof, and a spacer for aligning contacts of the contact modules and facilitating the connector mounting to a printed circuit board. Each contact has a mating end for corresponding to a plug, a connect section molding with an insulative block, and a solder tail for mounting on the printed circuit board. The contact modules can provide the true positions of the mating ends of the electrical contacts for the connector section being inserted molded with the block. If the lengths of the electrical contacts are increased, the true positions of the solder tails will not be ensured for the increased parts thereof being easy to distort.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.